


The Final Battle

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little 'what-if'.  What if I take The Devil Series in a certain direction?  what would the outcome be?  I explore it a little bit in this one but it is in no way supposed to seen as a concrete decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

The Final Battle: Emma Vs. Regina 

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(This is just a 'what-if' thing. I may or may not take the 'Devil' series in this direction but the idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let me go. Enjoy!)

 

Emma walked out on to the battlefield, her father's sword in her right hand and her left glowing with a pure white energy with ribbons of purple spiraling around her fingers. Her long white nightgown fluttered in the wind that whipped across the ruins of what had been the forest just outside of town. They had fought their way to this location, Emma able to defend against her attacks but not get close enough to do any damage to Regina.

A particularly hard gust of wind hit her head on, plastering the soft fabric of the gown across her almost nine month pregnant belly. She felt the baby kick and she glanced down, hoping the child would not be hurt in the impending battle. Baby or not, she had to do this. She had to rid Storybrooke and the world of Regina's evil.

The baby kicked harder, letting her know she was getting close to where Regina was and where she had taken his father. He had been taken in a well orchestrated plot Regina had controlled. She had used his former lover to capture him, blinding him with emotion and keeping him from seeing his impending capture. It was shortly after he had been taken that she found out she was carrying his child.

Finding out she was pregnant strengthened her resolve more than anything to defeat Regina. Henry had grown up without a father and she wasn't going to let that happen to this baby. Even if he was considered the ultimate evil by most, he was still his father... and the man she had grown to love. It had taken a while but she could not see life without him now.

He had been a part of her, even before she was born. He had carefully guided her to her destiny and even helped her learn to use her powers even though he had been captured before he could fully train her. She had taught herself using the things he had amassed for her to use and volumes of magical texts he had left for her to find. It had taken months but she had fine tuned her power until she was ready to face Regina and rescue Rumplestiltskin.

She felt a cold chill run down her spine as the baby's rhythmic tattoo on her skin became almost unbearable. She made the white flame that engulfed her hand dissipate, placing her hand on her belly to calm the child. “ Shh, “ She murmured as she stroked her belly, the baby's kicks slowing considerably. “ We're close, aren't we? “

“ Talking to yourself, Miss Swan? “ Regina's voice echoed around her. She then chuckled darkly, “ Or that bastard child growing inside of you? “

Emma narrowed her eyes. She didn't appreciate the slur one bit. “ Show yourself, you coward! Come out into the open and face me! “

“ And pass up the chance to torment you a little more before I send you and your lover to Hell? “ Regina purred evilly.

“ It'll be me sending you to Hell! “ Emma shouted.

“ We shall see, “ Regina hissed. “ Come to the clearing straight ahead of you if you're in such a hurry to die. “

Emma growled, her hand reigniting in a burst of light as she strode through the smoldering trees. The clearing came into view and she moved as fast as her condition would allow her. She stopped when her eyes fell on Regina. She was standing above her on a rock outcropping, a disheveled and beaten Rumplestiltskin slumped against the ground.

“ Rumplestiltskin, “ Emma couldn't do anything but whisper his name. He looked horrible, like he had been tortured and abused. He was dressed in filthy rags, had a collar around his neck and it was attached to the chains around his ankles and wrists. A lump rose in her throat, his terrible shape making her want to cry.

Regina held the end of the chain in her left hand and smirked coldly at Emma's reaction to the state he was in. She sighed, “ Although I control him, he chose to resist. I had to punish him. I hope you don't mind I bound his magic so he couldn't heal himself. “

“ You bitch! “ Emma hissed. “ Does you evil know no bounds? “

Regina grinned smugly, “ No. It doesn't. “

Emma watched as she pulled Rumplestiltskin's dagger from the sash of her dress. She felt her heart in her throat, knowing it was the only thing that could kill him. The baby felt her fear, becoming very still. “ You wouldn't dare... “ She whispered.

“ I would and I will, “ Regina sneered. “ You try to kill me and he dies. “

“ Do it, “ Rumplestiltskin's raspy voice reached Emma's ears. “ Don't worry about me. Just do it. “

“ Oh? “ Regina looked down at him. She jerked his head up by the collar, using it to make him face Emma. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain and choked for a moment. “ Would you say that when you see the condition she's in, Rumple? The condition YOU put her in. “

Rumplestiltskin forced his eyes open, peering through his wildly unkempt hair at Emma. His eyes grew wide as it registered in his clouded mind just what Regina was talking about. “ Emma... you... “ He choked, gasping for air when Regina yanked at the collar hard. She let up and he finished his broken sentence, “ Mine? “

Emma felt hot tears slip down her cheeks and she nodded. “ Yes. He's yours. “

“ He? “ Rumplestiltskin gasped. Regina let the chain go slack and he crumpled back down, obviously not able to even support himself from his harsh treatment.

Regina gave him a venomous look as she looked down upon him, “ Don't worry, Rumple. You'll get to see him... when Emma joins you in death. “

“ No! “ Emma screamed as Regina raised the dagger high, her intention clear. Emma raised her glowing hand, a beam of light shooting forth and hitting Regina's hand. 

“ AH! “ Regina gasped, the dagger flying out of her hand and landing several feet away. She glared at Emma and ran for it. 

Emma pointed her hand at the ground, using it to force herself into the air before angling herself so she was flying straight at Regina. She turned, kicking Regina in the chest with her bare feet and knocking her down. She landed, feet on either side of the fallen queen with the tip of her sword pressed against her throat. “ Check, “ She said, looking into Regina shocked eyes.

Regina then narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly, “ Then this is checkmate! “

Emma watched as she lifted her hand, the dagger vibrating before taking to the air. Stunned, she watched as it flew towards Rumplestiltskin, helpless to do anything because it was happening all too fast. Her heart stopped in her chest at the wet sound of metal slicing flesh, Rumplestiltskin flopping backwards, the dagger embedded deep in his chest. She glared down only to find Regina was gone.

“ Sorry dear. Looks like I won, “ Regina said, lifting her left hand and using a power surge to bump Emma back.

“ Not yet, “ Emma said, using her own power to close the gap between them. She placed her still glowing hand on her face, sending a jolt of power through it that made Regina crumple to the ground in a heap, her clothes smoking slightly. Emma then dropped her sword and rushed to Rumplestiltskin's side. 

He was gasping for air, the now glowing dagger buried deep in his heart. A trickle of blood stained the corner of his mouth and his eyes were barely cracked open. He gasped sharply when he became aware that Emma was next to him. He reached for her weakly, wrapping his fingers around her right wrist. “ Dearie, “ He whispered. “ I'm dying. “

Emma swallowed hard, nodding her head as new tears came to her eyes. “ I know, baby. I know, “ She sobbed, stroking his forehead. She watched as her tears fell on his face, making streaks in the dirt and dried blood that was there.

He chuckled hoarsely, “ Baby... I like the sound of that. I wish I could've heard you call me that more. “

The baby started kicking wildly again and Emma took Rumplestiltskin's hand in both of hers. “ I think your son wants to say 'hello'. “

Rumplestiltskin's face softened as Emma lay his hand on her belly. He sighed as the baby kicked him, “ Too bad this may also be goodbye, my son. “

“ Don't say that, “ Emma sobbed. “ Maybe I can do something. “

“ How? The dagger means the death of me, “ Rumplestiltskin said, tears coming from his eyes. “ I'm barely hanging on as it is. “

“ And she will meet you on the other side! “ Regina had slipped up behind Emma, startling her.

Emma gasped in shock as the cold steel of her father's sword met her throat, pressing into her windpipe. It appeared Regina was going to either choke her with it or cut her head off, whichever came first. She stared down at Rumplestiltskin, his eyes now wide with horror, “ No! Stop! “

“ Why should I? “ Regina hissed over Emma's shoulder. “ This way, all three of you can be together. “

Emma looked at the glowing knife as she choked and the steel dug deep into her skin, looking for a way to save herself, Rumplestiltskin and their baby. She wondered why the power had not gone to Regina since she had been the one who had stabbed him. She glanced at her dying love then at the dagger again. She closed her eyes, reaching for the handle as she felt drawn to it.

“ What... what are you doing? “ Rumplestiltskin gasped. “ Emma? “

Emma's fingers closed around the handle of the dagger, the power from it not only rushing into her but her own power flowing into the dying man at her knees. They both were swallowed up in a tangled ball of light that was half purple and half white. A loud boom shattered the earth around them, making the outcropping they were on shutter violently. She no longer felt the steel at her throat, hearing the sword clatter to the ground as Regina flew away from her back, knocked away by the force of what was happening.

The light brightened then faded away, leaving Emma gasping for breath as she held her eyes closed. When she was certain it was safe to open them, she cracked them slowly. As they focused, she gasped at the sight next to her. Rumplestiltskin lay there, his skin had a light golden sheen to it but the important part was that he was healed. Shattered pieces of the dagger lay scattered around him, smoldering from what had happened.

Emma then looked at herself, her skin having taken on the same golden sheen. She touched his face, finding he was cold, his chest not moving. More tears sprang to her eyes, scared to death that he had died anyway. She leaned down to him, hovering over his lips as she whispered, “ Please don't die. I need you. “

The moment her lips touched his, the outcropping vibrated again and he shimmered. A moment later, he gasped for air, his eyes flying open. He looked around, his wildly darting eyes locking with Emma's as she opened them. She pulled back and he panted, “ What happened? “

“ I... I don't know, “ Emma murmured. “ I touched the dagger... “

Rumplestiltskin's eyes grew wide as he forced himself up. He stared down at his chest then looked at Emma again. “ And what of the Dark One's powers? Do you have them? “

“ I don't know, “ Emma shook her head. “ Something happened and I think my power combined with yours. Look at me. We're both the same color. “

Rumplestiltskin did look, lifting his right hand and taking Emma's left hand in it. He looked at it closely in the dim light the fires that surrounded them provided. He then looked at Emma's face, “ We are. “

“ So did our powers combine? “ Emma asked.

“ It seems they have, “ Rumplestiltskin sighed. He then suddenly looked very scared. “ What of Regina? “

Emma looked around, recalling how she had slipped up on her just a few scant moments before. She saw a crumpled heap of clothes on the other side of the plateau they were on and she wondered if it was her enemy. She got to her feet, legs shaking from what she had just been through, “ I think she's over there. “

“ Don't face her alone, “ Rumplestiltskin said sharply. “ Help me to my feet and we shall finish her off together. “

Emma leaned down, helping him the best she could. Once he was on his feet, she took his hand and they cautiously approached the pile of clothes Emma had spotted. When they reached it, Rumplestiltskin kicked it and the cloth moved to reveal charred bones and ashes hidden within. She looked at Rumplestiltskin, blinking in disbelief.

“ I think she's gone, “ He muttered. Something caught his eyes in the ashes and he leaned down, plucking out the diamond necklace that had been around Regina's neck. He glanced at Emma, “ I believe this proves me correct. “

Emma gasped, “ So we won? “

Rumplestiltskin smiled, “ Yes, dearie. I believe we have. “

Emma couldn't control her joy, seizing Rumplestiltskin in an embrace as she laughed with joy. She was silenced when he placed a finger over her lips. She was puzzled but only for a moment as he moved the finger, gently taking her lips in his. They kissed a kiss that had taken months to get to and it let her know just how much he had missed her.

Her eyes flew open as a flood of wetness covered her thighs and she pulled away from his mouth as she gasped. Rumplestiltskin blinked, “ What's wrong? “

Emma looked at him, “ I think my water just broke. “

 

**

**

Snow White, Charming and Henry sat at the bar at Granny's Diner. They were surrounded by their friends, some wounded and others just barely injured. Snow was tending to a gash on his left arm, something he got battling Regina's forces. With Emma's help, they had managed to defeat every last one of the soldiers before Emma had fled to the hills, looking for her quarry.

It had been hours since the earth had shook and a blinding white light had flooded the town from the north. After it was gone, there had been a single low rumble then nothing. Dead silence had filled the town. Snow looked up from her handiwork, sighing. “ It'll have to do until the hospital gets opened back up. “ 

Charming glanced down, his mind obviously somewhere else. “ Great. Thanks. “

Snow sighed as she closed the first aid kit and passed it off to Red, who was tending to August's many cuts and bruises. He had come out of the battle with only minor injuries, Granny and some of the others taking care of the more seriously wounded. She put her hand on Charming's shoulder, “ I'm sure she's fine. “

“ Then why has it been so quiet? “ He said sharply. “ Damn it, Snow. It's been twelve hours since that last rumble and she's almost nine months pregnant. Something could have happened and she could be dead out there. “

“ She's not dead, “ Henry said. “ Emma's strong. I know she did it. “

“ And how do you know that? “ Charming's eyes fell on his grandson.

“ Because the book said she would, “ Henry said. “ And so did Rum... “

“ Don't you even say his name, “ Charming cut him off. “ If what he did to her slowed her down and caused her to lose the battle, I'll kill him. “

Snow frowned, “ Not if I get to him first. “

Henry blinked in confusion, “ Wait. My little brother... he's... “

Snow and Charming's faces both went white. No one had told Henry the truth. They were going to once the child was born but the battle had gotten in the way. Snow gave Charming a dirty look, “ You let the cat out of the bag. You need to tell him. “

Charming sighed, looking Henry right in the eyes. He bit his lip for a moment then shut his eyes, “ Yeah. Your little brother is Rumplestiltskin's son. Something happened with Emma and him and... “

“ I'm almost twelve, grandpa. I know how babies are made, “ Henry cut him off. “ I heard about it at school. “

Charming's eyes went wide and he looked at Snow, “ What? “

Snow rolled her eyes, “ Sixth grade health class. I signed the permission slip. “

“ And you didn't ask me first? “ Charming nearly shouted. Everyone in the diner looked at him then went back to what they were doing.

“ I wanted to make sure he was prepared for this, “ Snow said. “ To save some explaining. “

Charming blinked then frowned, “ Oh. Didn't you think it make even more questions? “

“ No, “ Snow shrugged. “ Finish telling your grandson what you were telling him. “

“ There's not much else to tell, “ Charming said. “ His little brother is half... “

“ Say that in front of him and I swear to the gods I will slap your face off right here and now, “ Snow cut him off. She had heard him call Emma's baby 'half-demon' only once and she told him never to do it again. “ Your new grandson is an innocent baby. “

Charming growled. He knew it was a fight he would not be able to win. He had tried hard to accept it but it was still hard to get his head around it. “ Alright. “

Snow then leaned into his ear and hissed, “ And don't forget who moved heaven and earth to make sure we got together. “

Charming blinked, recalling all of the things Rumplestiltskin had done to make sure Snow and him found one another. He slumped a little, “ I guess you're right. “

“ There's no guessing it it, “ Snow said sharply. “ Give the man a little credit. “

“ Man, “ Charming scoffed. “ If you can call him one. “

Snow gave him a suggestive look, “ Obviously he's enough of one. “

“ I want to change the subject, “ Charming said, motioning to Henry. “ There're children in the room. “

Snow looked around, finding the plural was indeed correct. Ava and Nicholas were in the far corner of the room, their father being tended to by Doc and Dopey. “ I agree. But he's been missing for months so there's no telling if Regina's killed him or where he is. “

“ For all our sakes, I hope he's... “ Charming's voice trailed off at the venomous look Snow was giving him. 

“ Shut it, “ Snow said. “ I've listened to enough. “

Henry looked between his grandparents, blinking. He then furrowed his brow, “ Do you think Rumplestiltskin will marry my mom? “

Charming and Snow looked at each other. Snow sighed, “ Well, it would be the honorable thing to do to take responsibility. “

“ Honor, “ Charming scoffed. Snow slapped him upside the back of the head. “ Ow! “

“ I said enough! “ Snow said sharply.

The sound of the front bell jangling made everyone fall silent, some of them reaching for their weapons and rising to their feet. Charming turned in his seat to see who was coming in, his eyes going wide at the sight he beheld. Emma stood in the doorway, a bundle clutched tight to her in her right arm and man at her left side. He held her hand tightly, their arms intertwined.

Emma wore the tattered remains of the nightgown she had been wearing when the battle began, the bottom third torn off and used to swaddle the bundle in her arm. The man wore a cream colored cloak over tattered rags, the hood pulled up to conceal his identity. From the shape and the way he carried himself, there was no mystery to Charming or Snow who he was. It was obvious to a few other people but they graciously held their tongues.

Emma looked around at everyone, giving them a big smile before saying, “ She's gone. “

The diner erupted in cheers, people hugging each other. Charming took a step forward but Snow stopped him with an arm across his chest. “ Let them come to us. “

Emma locked eyes with her parents, glancing at the man to her side. She motioned for him to come with her and she moved through the crowd. As she got closer, Charming could see Emma had a bit of a golden tinge to her skin, a tinge that matched that of the man. She stopped in front of Snow and Charming, smiling sheepishly.

“ Hey, “ Charming breathed. “ You won. “

Emma lifted the man's had a little, “ No. We won. I couldn't have done it without him. “

“ It's true, dearie, “ The man reached up with his free hand and pulled back his hood. Rumplestiltskin then smiled at Charming. “ I hope you don't mind too much. “

Charming blinked at how different Rumplestiltskin looked. It was a strange combination of Mr. Gold and the Rumplestiltskin he remembered from The Enchanted Forest. His skin wasn't as dark gold though. He was a light, delicate color, like Emma.

The diner fell silent again, staring in awe at what was before them. A few people moved it closer, frowning as they looked at Rumplestiltskin. “ It's the imp, “ A few whispers reached Emma's ears but she ignored them. 

Grumpy pushed his way through the crowd, glaring at Emma. He pointed at Rumplestiltskin, “ How did he help? I want to know. I'm sure a lot of us do. “

There was a rumble from the crowd of agreement. Emma sighed, “ Let me sit down and we'll tell you everything that you want to know. “

Snow stepped up, pointing to the bundle. She was fairly certain what it contained and tried to stanch her excitement. “ Would you like me to take... “

Emma smiled, “ Your grandson? “

Charming gasped, “ He... he came? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma chuckled. “ The battle got him a little excited and my water broke as soon as it was all over. “

Snow chuckled, “ Now I know what took so long. Let me see the little guy. “

Emma handed the tiny infant off to her, “ I don't think he weighs more than five pounds. “

Snow weighed him in her arms and smirked, “ Maybe six. “

Charming leaned in, looking down into the infant's sleeping face. All of his anger toward Rumplestiltskin seemed to vanish as he looked at the little golden angel . He then smiled at Emma, “ What's his name? “

Emma glanced at Rumplestiltskin, “ Do you want to tell him or shall I? “

“ It makes no difference to me, darling, “ Rumplestiltskin replied.

Emma sighed, “ James. “

Charming gasped, a huge grin overtaking his face. “ You named him... after me? “

“ Yes, “ Emma smiled. “ It sounded nice. “

“ Can I see my brother? “ Henry asked, peering from where he was perched on the bar stool. He was just far enough away he couldn't see. Snow held James down and Henry smiled. “ Hey, kid. I'm your big brother. We're going to have a lot of fun. “

Emma sighed, “ Can I just get a seat and something to drink? I think I have a tale to tell. “

Rumplestiltskin slid his hand around her waist, resting his hand on her hip, “ We both do. “


End file.
